


Anything You Need

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Teasing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Written for this old SPN Kink Meme prompt: Dean/F!Sam, teasing, risky sex. Dean has just started fucking his little sister and can’t keep his hands off her. Every time dad’s back is turned he’s groping Sam’s tits or tweaking her nipples. Every time chance Dean has his hands down her pants. So they get pretty close to getting caught all the time.
Relationships: Girl!Sam/Dean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Anything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> The Kink Meme has gotten to me! I'm writing het now, WTF. Still Sam/Dean though :)

Sam is well aware of how messed up this is -- this crazy, wonderful, stupid thing that she and Dean had started a few weeks ago. Her chest aches at the thought of Dad finding out; how utterly disappointed he’d be in both of them. 

And yet, would he really be that surprised? 

Sam absently pours out two cups of coffee as she considers the way she and Dean had grown up: Dad leaving them alone for weeks on end when Dean was just a kid himself, letting them share a bed in whatever shitty motel room they were living in that week, teaching them not to trust anyone but each other. 

Sam jumps, sucking in a startled gasp at the sensation of Dean’s arms curling around her waist. “Breakfast looks delicious,” he murmurs against her ear. “And so do you.” 

“Dean,” Sam scoffs. She’s blushing though, heat pooling between her legs as Dean’s stubbled chin drags over her bare shoulder. She’s only wearing a tank top and baggy pajama pants that used to be Dean’s, and her brother takes the opportunity to slide his hand up under the hem of her top to give her breast a gentle squeeze. Sam is only thirteen but she’s a bit of an early bloomer, already developed enough for Dean to get a healthy handful of flesh in his big, rough palm as he kneads her breasts, one and then the other. 

“He’s in the bathroom,” Dean says, answering the question before Sam has a chance to ask it. “Gettin’ ready to head out for the day.” He presses a soft kiss to the curve of her shoulder and rolls a nipple between his fingers until the flesh hardens. “Skip school? Spend the day with me?” To emphasize exactly what he has in mind, Dean grinds his hips against Sam’s ass, letting her feel just how hard he already is.

“I have an algebra test,” Sam frowns, although her pussy is admittedly dripping at the thought of spending an entire day in bed with her brother. 

Dean slips his hand down under the waist of her pants and into her panties, biting back a groan when he realizes how wet she is. “So take it tomorrow,” he murmurs, massaging the pads of his fingertips against her swollen clit for just a split second before yanking his hand away.

Sam’s head is spinning, her heart hammering behind her ribs as she glances over her shoulder, unsure why Dean pulled away so abruptly. She hurriedly turns her attention back to the pan of scrambled eggs on the stove when she hears Dad and Dean talking at the kitchen table. Dean must’ve heard Dad finishing up in the bathroom -- thank God for his keen hunter’s ears -- and pulled away just in time. 

Forcing a smile onto her face, Sam brings the plates of food over to the table and gives Dad a quick peck on the cheek before sliding into the seat beside her brother, across from Dad. Somehow, they manage to eat breakfast together like the normal family that they most certainly are not. Dad flips through the newspaper as he eats, his attention quickly drawn into an article that must be related to the case that he’s working here in town. 

Dean usually eats like he’s dying of starvation, but today he’s taking his time and Sam isn’t sure exactly why until she feels his hand on her thigh under the table. She shoots him a stern look of warning that doesn’t do much to deter Dean from continuing his exploration. He at least manages to stay outside her clothes this time as he slips his hand further up, giving her pussy a gentle squeeze. 

Sam does her best to focus on her breakfast, but Dean is relentless. He turns his palm -- how the hell is he so flexible? -- and starts to massage her aching cunt through the sticky layers of cotton between them. She’s so close to coming already, all of her senses overwhelming her as the pleasure radiates through her body in waves. She’s right there on the edge when Dean abruptly stops and Sam can’t help a huff of disappointment from escaping her lips. 

“What was that, Sam?” Dad asks, looking up from the newspaper. 

“Nothing, Dad,” Sam stammers. “I was just thinking I might need to stay home from school today.” 

“Are you coming down with something?” Dad asks, the genuine concern on his face sending a surge of guilt through Sam’s body. 

“No. I just have cramps,” Sam replies, knowing that any mention of girl problems will shut Dad up pretty quickly. 

Dad clears his throat and turns his eyes back down to the article in front of him, just as Sam expected. “Dean, look after your sister today.” 

“Of course,” Dean nods, feigning concern as well despite the smirk just barely tugging at his lips. “Anything you need, Sammy.” 

The unspoken rule is usually this: Wait until Dad is gone at least twenty minutes, in case he forgets something and comes back to the house to get it. 

But as soon as Dad shuts the door behind him and the roar of the Impala’s engine starts up a few seconds later, Sam springs out of her seat and practically attacks her brother -- smashing her lips against his and pushing on his shoulders, walking them both toward the bedroom they share.

“You’re such an ass,” Sam mutters as Dean yanks her tank top up and off and she fumbles with the button and zipper on his jeans to help him out of them. 

“You love it,” Dean grins. He kicks the bedroom door shut behind them and leans down to mouth over Sam’s perky little tits, expertly squeezing and tweaking the nipple he isn’t sucking on. 

He does let out a hilariously surprised yelp when Sam shoves him hard down onto the bed and he falls awkwardly onto the mattress. Dean scrambles up to rest on one elbow, using his other hand to palm over his hard, leaking cock. Granted, Sam has never been with anyone else, but she’s pretty sure that her brother is larger than average and definitely knows how to use what he’s got. 

Sam wishes she had the patience to tease Dean the way he’d teased her earlier this morning, but she’s honestly aching to get his dick inside her. She does catch his gaze and hold it steady as she pushes her pajama bottoms and panties down and off, just standing there nude at the foot of the bed for a moment to let him look. She’d been a little shy about her changing body at first, but there’s just something about the way that Dean looks at her -- the way that he’s always looked at her, if she’s going to be completely honest with herself. 

“So beautiful,” Dean murmurs, pushing himself upright and reaching his arms out to her. “My baby sister. C’mere.” 

Sam carefully climbs onto Dean’s lap, straddling his hips and reaching between them to smooth the trickle of slippery-wet pre-come down over his stiff shaft. Together, they guide him into her and Sam sinks down slowly, her body gradually opening up around his thick length. It still aches a bit since they’ve only done this a few times, but the pain slowly melts away as Dean peppers kisses over her neck and breasts, his hands moving gently up and down her back, eventually coming to rest on her hips. 

“I’m good,” Sam nods as she begins to move. They both moan in unison, rocking together like they’ve been doing this for years -- this give and take, pleasure and pain, love and devotion. Sam leans down to let her forehead come to rest against Dean’s, curling her arms around his shoulders as he slips one hand between them to rub over her clit. “Dean, I’m so close already.” 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Dean whispers. “Go on. I’ll make you come again.” 

Sam moans unashamedly, aroused beyond belief at her brother’s confidence, at the fact that only he knows how to take care of her in every way, including this. Dean holds Sam steady as a trembling climax tears through her and her body seizes tight around Dean’s cock, both of them continuing to thrust erratically, all sense of rhythm momentarily lost. She’s still coming down from the pleasure high when Dean suddenly stops, squeezing Sam tight around her torso. 

That’s when Sam hears it -- the keys in the lock, the front door opening and slamming shut a split-second later. “Oh fuck,” she whispers. “Dean, we-”

Dean wordlessly presses two fingers to her lips and shakes his head, just the slightest movement that stops Sam in her tracks. Her gaze darts over to the closed bedroom door -- Sam doesn’t remember locking it or seeing her brother lock it. Sam buries her face in Dean’s shoulder, shaking hard as she struggles to keep breathing. Then -- a few agonizing seconds later, the front door opens and closes again and the sound of the car engine roars to life then slowly fades away. 

The fact that they got this close to being caught shouldn’t be at all exciting, but it is -- and Sam doesn’t bother to question it when Dean dives in for another kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. “I got’cha, Sammy,” Dean murmurs once their lips finally part. “Always. I promise.” 

It’s Sam’s turn now to gasp in surprise as Dean grabs her around the waist and flips them over, laying Sam out on her back as he immediately begins to thrust again, still hard as nails as he pounds into her over and over again. Dean grabs a hold of Sam’s leg and draws it up to rest on his shoulder, leaning forward again and picking up the pace. The change in angle sends stars shooting across Sam’s vision and she cries out sharply, feeling suddenly like she’s going to pee all over herself. 

“Dean, oh God,” she moans. “What- what’s happening?” 

Dean chuckles softly and turns his head to press a kiss to Sam’s ankle. “Just relax, baby girl. Gonna make you come like this. Trust me, okay?”

Sam hurriedly nods and squeezes her eyes shut against the tears biting at the corners of them. It just feels too good; it’s somehow too much and not enough all at the same time. Suddenly, she’s coming again, pleasure blooming under every inch of her skin, shooting up and down her spine like electricity. Sam screams out her brother’s name as he pounds into her, chasing after his own climax now. Dean comes with a stuttered groan, pushing impossibly deeper into her as he unloads again and again into her well-used cunt. 

They’re both breathing hard as Sam’s leg slips unceremoniously down from Dean’s sweaty shoulder and he finally pulls out, flopping down onto the bed beside her. Sam blinks back the moisture in her eyes and can’t help smiling when Dean slides his hand against hers, threading their fingers together. They lie there silently together for a few long moments, breaths gradually returning to a slow, even cadence.


End file.
